Walks of the four winds
by D.D. Century
Summary: Four raptoran fledglings go on the walk of the four winds, a rite of passage all raptorans must go through to gain the knowledge of flight.
1. Prolouge

The Walks of the Four Winds

by: D. D. Century

Prologue

Ruron took to the air well before sunset leaving the rest of his hunting party slumbering peacefully. His strong raptoran wings bore him swiftly over the evergreen forests of the Great Plateau, toward its end at the Drop. The wind tirelessly hitting the shear cliffs of the Drop were particularly strong creating a powerful updraft for Ruron to ride. He took great joy in riding these updrafts, letting the strong winds run through every one of his brilliant white feathers. He climbed with the wind, much higher than was needed, for the sheer pleasure of it. The shadows cast by the Drop were stretching far into the valley when Ruron first spotted Three Spikes, his flock's dwelling.

Three Spikes was not built into the side of a cliff like most raptoran dwellings. Rather, as its name suggests, it was built into three natural rock formations that jutted out of the ground like the blades from the bottom of the footspikes that raptoran warriors favor. These three rock spires thrust into the valley along side a small but patient stream that had slowly carved a small canyon into the Drop.

Ruron smiled as his gaze lingered on the first spire of his dwelling. Great Spike was by far the largest of the Three Spikes both in hight and width. Great spiraling towers were cut into the living rock with powerful magic. This was where Ruron lived along with the bulk of his flock. Although he looked forward to laying his head down in his own nest within the chief's tower on Great Spike he knew this would be a long night, and it would be well after sunrise before he could rest. Both Summer hunting parties would return tonight to start the long preparations for winter. This was only the second year that he was the chief of his flock, but his father had let Ruron handle the running of the flock more and more as he grew older and more feeble. No, it wasn't thoughts of the yearly preparations that made Ruron's smile wain, it was the debate he called for at sunset.

The sun was still a few fingers away from the horizon when Ruron started his decent to Lady's Spike. Six small towers, one for each raptoran god, hugged the top of Lady's Spike which tapered to a flat capstone no more than thirty paces across. This capstone was where the flock debated. As a child Ruron watched in awe his father lead debates with over a hundred raptorans crammed on that capstone. Sadly he reflected that even if the entire flock gathered for a debate now, less than half that number would gather. Only the eldest and wisest of the flock were to be at tonight's debate.

The next to arrive was by far the eldest and arguably the wisest of the flock. Lafria's arrival was proceeded by a hacking cough. She was aided in her climb from the tower dedicated to Tuilviel Glithien, by a much younger cleric named Naivian. Every step Lafria took seemed to be a struggle, the once mighty wings on her back now seemed like nothing but a burden for her to grudgingly bear.

"Ah, it is good to see you Chirps!" Lafria said after taking a moment to catch her breath,"I was afraid that our father of snows might take me before I could lay my eyes on you again."

"Nonsense you've already outlived everyone else who ever called me Chirps why shouldn't you outlive me too?" was Ruron's glib reply.

"I certainly hope I won't! I haven't been able to truly fly for years, and I doubt my poor arthritic wings would even let me glide now. Not that I've been foolish enough to try mind you. At any rate what use is a raptoran who can't even glide I ask you? I wouldn't even have been able to climb up here without help, speaking of which why are you still up here Naivian I told you to tend to the temple duties while I was up here. Scoot!" This sent the young raptoran over the edge of the rock gliding down to the base of his temple,"Now were was I?"

"Rambling on to no end as usual," came a third voice. The voice came from Hareen flapping her wings one last time to soften her landing. Although her body was still strong, every feather on her wings had black tips showing her advanced age.

Ruron cut off Lafria before their bickering started,"How has the hunting in the lowlands been?"

"Very well, the herds are culled, the balance is served."Hareen glanced around the capstone, "are we all here, or did you invite the hermit?"

"Do you really think it would stop him from coming if I didn't invite him?"

"No, but at least he wouldn't be offended if we actually started on time."

While the casual conversation continued the three leaders spent more and more time looking at Hermit's Spike. There was little to look at on Hermit's Spike. It had only one resident who made his home in a natural depression in the rock to shallow to call a cave. That almost-cave wasn't even facing Lady's Spike. There was nothing to see but barren rock until a small figure appeared soaring almost lazily to the debate. True to Hareen's prediction it was well after sunset when Iatrua arrived.

"It's about time," Hareen chastised.

"Indeed, let us not terry then," Iatrua took a moment to make sure that his feathers, which were freshly dyed red to hide the black tips, were properly arranged as he folded his wings behind his back. Unlike the others, Iatrua wore a beautifully embroidered loose fitting silk robe that continued to look disheveled despite His best efforts to smooth it out. Satisfied that he looked far more hansom than anyone called a hermit should be he continued, "What shall be the debate on this fine night our most noble Chief?"

"As you know it has been well over tweanty years since any of our flock has been of age to be sent to the four winds. It has been nearly as long than anyone has returned to our flock from their walk," a cloud passed over Ruron's face as he continued,"those... eggless years cost our flock much. We now number only forty-three, half of what my father founded with and less still than what we were in my youth. Our numbers need to grow. The current high chieftain thinks my father was a fool to found this flock outside of a canyon, so recruiting new members is nearly impossible. We need to ensure that as many fledglings return from their walk of the four winds as possible. In the-"

"Now just what are you proposing?" Lafria interrupted,"The walk of the four winds is part of a sacred pact between our people and the wind lords. To tamper with that ancient pact is to tamper with the destiny of our entire race!"

"Let us not be so melodramatic, shall we? There is a plethora of gliders who refused to even go forth on walk of the four winds in some of the more gargantuan flocks," spouted Iatrua.

"That is their personal, lazy, gluttonous choice, not that of the flock, or its misguided chief," countered Lafria.

"Either way that is not what I was recommending. We all know that one in four walkers never return. The next group of age mates will be ready for their walk in the spring, but their are only four of them. Why not ensure all of them return by having them go on their walks together?"

"Out of the question, the pact with the wind lords is clear each raptoran must set off on their walks alone." Lafria said with certainty.

"Set out alone perhaps, but we all make friends during the walk. I even met with druids known to me before I joined the order. I spent most of my walk with fellow druids or serving the order." Hareen looked from face to face and added,"I know all of you made great friends and allies during your walks. Why not space each of the walks first steps only a day apart then the pact will be met and our precious fledglings will have each other for protection?"

"Let us put this archaic little pact aside for a moment," said Iatrua, ignoring the icy glare Lafria gave him,"It is not unequivocally death that keeps the fledglings from returning to the flock. Our race possess many talents that are highly valued by others, and there are raptoran organizations that look for promising recruits on their walks. Sending them together will exponentially increase the likelihood that none shall return."

"What about sending them out in pairs. Bow and Arrow got their nicknames because they are so inseparable, why not send them off a day apart?" Proposed Ruron.

"Bah! Arrow is star touched. She is already proficient in several cantrips and, she would know a more advanced spell or two if her brother didn't keep holding her back." Squawked Iatrua.

"Bow my be star touched too I've seen him do some amazing things."

"Slight of hand, nothing more. I hope the chief won't take offense when I say that those tricks wouldn't fool anyone who had a better grasp of the arcane arts than a pigeon. If there are any two that should be separated on their walks Arrow should be separated from Bow," insisted Iatrua.

"It is true that the spear is my strength, not the spell. I will certainly take your advice into consideration, but they hunt so well as a team, and so much less so on their own. If they are able to work together they'll never starve," Ruron pointed out.

"Chirps, Chirps, Chirps, you worry too much. Bow is very clever and quick, he'll be able to grow as much as his sister without her beauty and eloquence casting a shadow over him. You might have fed yourself from hunting during you're walk, but I know that humans would throw there money at Arrow to hear her sing. For that matter Rufus and Cloud are perfectly capable, you are just overly worried about the first fledglings you send on their walk. That is perfectly natural," Lafria paused for a brief coughing fit."I for one am much more concerned that one of our fledglings will be enchanted with a human city or a gnomish caravan. In Rufus's case I fear she will seek to join the Stormtalons"

"She was impressed with the unit sent to deal with the Orcish problem we had a few years back. If she can get a hold of her temper she'll easily be accepted by virtue of her strength alone. If she joins we can only hope that someday she will request detached service and return to us," Ruron paused in thought before he continued,"Of course if we send her off with someone with a more peaceful nature she might not be as tempted to join."

"Cloud would be less likely to join the druidic order if he had to drag around Rufus," Hareen objected.

"Ahh, but he would be more likely to devote himself to one of the raptoran gods, most likely Lliendie our lord of clouds. Although Ruyr and I created Lady's Spike to be a great place of worship for all of our kind, there are only seven clerics for six temples. What few pilgrims come to worship here are on their walks. If Cloud were to dedicate his life to restoring these temples to greatness it would be a great boon to our flock," Lafria let her audience remember the former glory of the temples on which they stood before continuing. "Even if I knew, with certainty, that Cloud would bring life back to Lady's Spike by going on her walk with Rufus I would still advise against it. The walk of the four winds is what makes us raptroran. If the only way to restore our flock to its former glory is to forsake our most sacred custom, then it will no longer be a flock. We could be a village like humans or a tribe like orcs, but we could never again be a flock like raptorans."

"Don't be ludicrous. We don't send fledglings on their walk to make them raptoran. We send them on their walks so they can learn to fly, and more importantly learn to think. If you insist upon believing that any of the fledglings are too weak to survive, or too stupid to realize how much we need them to return here, then don't send them. Gliders may be embarrassing, but they're raptoran," said Iatrua.

"My opinion has been swayed I too would advise against a group walk of the four winds," Hareen added.

"Well then, I suppose that settles it. I will announce who will go on their first walk by midwinter," Ruren wasn't happy with this decision, but he couldn't ignore the advice of his flocks elders. In his heart Ruren was sure Lafria was right. He loved each of his fledglings dearly. Rueren turned his thoughts to the preparations for winter to keep the thought of pushing his beloved fledgling out of their nests one by one from weighing down his soul.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1 Arrow's Walk

Chapter 1

"...Nuyn Faslysa, known to your friends and loved ones as Arrow, take your first step on your walk with Tuilviel Glithien's blessing. May the steps of your feet soon turn to the flaps of your wings, then return as a full member of the Ruyth tribe."

It took a few moments for Arrow to realize that Naivian's long winded speech was finally over, and it was time to step off the ledge of her home on Great Spike. She spread her wings as she took the first step of her walk. She clutched her parting gifts tightly as the wind caught her. Chief Ruron gave her a great gift from the tribe which was hidden in a small pouch. Bow, her brother, also made a gift of his favorite flute. He thrust it into her hands just before the ceremony. This wasn't traditional like the chief's gift, but then again nether was Bow. As she turned parallel to the stream flowing to the valley Arrow started to sing with a mixture of joy and fear.

Although she landed less than two hundred paces from Lady's Spike, not nearly her longest glide, she hit the soft ground by the stream and smoothly transitioned to walking. It was a beautiful night. The moon was a thin curved sliver and the stars were vividly bright. Arrow briefly considered opening the chief's gift, and giving Bow's flute a melody. She decided instead to wait until she made camp for the day. After putting the gifts in her knapsack she was on her way.

Everyone in the flock had different advice on where to go and what to do on her walk. After considering everything, she decided to travel to the ford in the stream two nights walk from Three Spikes. Humans, gnomes, and halflings all used the ford. Her plan was to join the first travelers she met who were willing to have a raptoran traveling companion. Knowing it was a long journey she kept a brisk pace singing quietly to herself.

Just before dawn, it did not seem so much time had passed, Arrow found a fine tree in which to hang her hammock. After eating a simple meal of dried meat her parents had packed for, her she pulled out the gift that chief Ruron had given her. Her curiosity had been building the entire way here, but she wanted to save the gift for the very end of the night. The drawstrings of the pouch loosened easily and a simple well crafted ring fell into the palm of Arrow's outstretched hand. A tiny scroll was kept in a tight role by the ring. Arrow unrolled the scroll and started to read the chief's words, but she stopped once she read the word "enchanted". Quickly forgetting Ruron's note Arrow whispered the words of a simple incantation. When her spell was completed the ring suddenly glowed with the magic it radiated. Studying the aura carefully she determined that it was enchanted with a small amount of abjuration. A quick glance at the note confirmed her examination. All she would have to do is wear it and it would provide some protection from harm. When she put it on a comforting feeling of warmth filled her. She laid back in her hammock and fell swiftly to sleep.

A thump on her forehead jerked Arrow out of her deep slumber. The sun was high in the sky blinding her as she struggled out of the hammock groping the dagger on her belt. A familiar laugh let her relax before her eyes adjusted to the bright midday sun. "What in Ventila's name are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question. Didn't you read the note I gave you?" Bow said as his laughter died down.

"You didn't give me any note, the only thing you gave me was your beat up old..." Arrow came to a sudden realization and grabbed the flute from her knapsack hanging from a nearby branch. Sure enough a note was tightly rolled up inside.

"I give you my most prized possession in the world and you don't even bother playing it? Well then I'll just take that back, thank you very much."Said Bow as he snatched the flute from Arrow's hand.

"What are you thinking? Everyone's probably looking for you already. What are you planning on telling everyone once they've found you? You're going to be in so much trouble when Ruron finds you. Not to mention our parents. Have you even thought of how they're feeling right now?"

"Relax, relax," Bow said, interrupting Arrow's tirade. "They probably don't even know yet. I told them I was going over to the Hermits Spike to help Iatrua rearrange his library, in exchange for what he had left of his cardnalberry preserves. That way they didn't expect me home for mealtime. I stuffed my nest full of odds and ends and threw a blanket over it, so when mom and dad come in to see if I'm home they'll see me peacefully snoozing away."

"What if they're not fooled? And I don't think you'll be back by sunset when they try to wake you up," said Arrow.

"Back by sunset? I'm not going back I'm going on my walk with you. I explained it all in my note. It also said you should meet me by the mushroom shaped rock at midnight. Now I've wasted half the day traipsing about looking anywhere I thought you might set up camp. At least you got some sleep. We should get going now, just in case my ruse didn't work," said Bow as he started to break Arrow's camp.

"Why didn't you just tell me all this? It would have saved a lot of trouble, you know. I wouldn't have told anyone, I can keep a secret too," said Arrow.

"No you can't."

"I might have given you some advice. Everyone else can fly. If they leave at sunset they might be able to catch up with us before we get to the ford," Said Arrow as she put on her knapsack.

"Thats why when I wrote the letter I left in my bed telling everyone that I took it upon myself to go on my walk, now, with you, I also subtly mentioned that we were planning to go to that human village up on the plateau," said bow, as he jumped out of the tree gliding to the ground.

Arrow followed Bow to the ground adding, "You've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"That's my Job."

Arrow continued groggily plodding behind her brother. Her walk to the ford was like a foggy dream. Bow kept a quick steady pace up for the remainder of the day and well into the night. It was just after midnight when they made it to the small ford. It was unseasonably warm and they were both exhausted so they slept on the ground using their knapsacks as pillows a stones throw from the road.

Arrow awoke suddenly to some approaching humans. Eager to make a good impression on potential companions on her walk she quickly stood up and bowed taking two steps back, giving them the traditional raptoran greeting. The humans were not so courteous, two of them threw a net at Arrow and her brother. Whether it was the greeting or the magic of the ring, Arrow managed to avoid being entangled in the net. Bow was not so lucky. The net jerking him to consciousness. Arrow grabbed the net that ensnared her brother trying to dislodge him, but Bow tried to kick at her and screamed, "Run stupid, run!"

Arrow seldom went against her brother's wishes, and she wasn't about to drop the habit now. Two more nets were thrown at her as she crashed through the nearby brush. As she ran from the cacophony behind her Arrow let the words and gestures of the most complex spell she knew flow into her body. Just as her spell was complete her pursuers bust from the underbrush. Her legs, now moving with a supernatural speed, brought her toward the bank that she hoped was high enough to let her wings carry her across the stream. Reaching the bank faster than she would have thought possible she flung herself a far as she could across the stream. Her wings held her in the air as she started her glide, but the snow melting on the plateau swelled the large stream into a small river. Arrow crashed into the frigid water nearly five paces away from the far bank. She could see two humans crossing the ford on horseback wielding crossbows. By the the time she struggled out of the water the horsemen were nearly upon her. Terror mixed with the magic of her spell to carry Arrow faster than she had ever run before. The horsemen gave chase, firing quarrel after quarrel from their crossbows. Just as she was pulling out of the crossbow's range one lucky shot hit Arrow in the wing sending blood and feathers flying. Spurned on now by pain she ran until long after her spell wore off. Finally she realized that the horsemen had broken off their pursuit.

Shaking from fear, exertion, and loss of blood Arrow slowly sank to the ground and started sobbing. Everything seemed so overwhelming now. She had no idea what was happening or why. After her head cleared Arrow made her way back to the stream to clean and dress her wound. The wound was painful, and although she lost a lot of feathers, it was shallow enough that Arrow was confidant that the injured wing would be able to painfully support her if she needed to glide.

After she composed herself, Arrow decided to travel downstream, staying far enough away to dart into the brush if she spotted anyone. Not having thoroughly slept in three days, and having no real path to follow, her journey that night was slow and difficult. When she finally felt that she could no longer go on she was careful to climb high in a good tree before she slept to prevent a repeat of the last day's misfortune.

She awoke just before sunset to the sounds of a large camp being made just a few dozen paces away. From her vantage point she could catch glimpses of the group between branches. She knew from their short stature, broad features, colorful clothing and ears that came to a slight point that they were gnomes. This came as a great relief to Arrow. Gnomes often traded with her flock, and although they were shrewd traders, they tended to understand raptoran ways more than most visitors.

Arrow thought it would be better to see what these gnomes were up to before she rushed in and introduced herself. It was easy to sneak to a closer tree and climb it with the commotion the gnomes were making as they set up their camp. Finding a perch that suitably hid her while providing a good view of the camp, Arrow settled in to watch for a long while.

The gnomes set up their camp quickly and effectively. They had four carts drawn by two ponies each. It was hard to get a good count, but Arrow estimated that there were over two dozen in the caravan. After setting up camp the gnomes had a simple meal, then nearly all of them gathered around the fire and exchanged stories and songs until it was close to midnight. Each gnome found their way back to their tent or cart in their own time so that by midnight only one elderly gnomish woman remained.

Arrow was so delighted with the gnome's customs and general demeanor that she resolved to introduce herself at dawn. The elderly gnome at the dieing embers had different ideas though. With a sigh the old gnome struggled to her feet with the aid of a cane at her side and walked toward Arrow's hiding place. Although she was looking directly at Arrow she almost seemed to be talking to herself, "Now, how many gnomes was it that you needed to feed a giant?" Arrow was appalled by this question, but remained silent. "Oh, that's right, just one, but he needs to bring a really big spoon."

The image of a gnome spoon feeding a vicious giant was enough to make Arrow forget her stealth and laugh out loud.

The ancient gnome chuckled herself and said, "You can come on down now, I'll put another bit of wood on the fire if you'll join me."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arrow leaped from her perch and gently glided to the ground next to the gnomish woman. After bowing with two steps backward Arrow said, "Thank you for your courtesy my name is Nuyn Faslysa."

After mirroring the raptoran bow the old woman said, "My name is Rearow Pintikk Skorvar Wedjanhed Var Urdlun, but you can call me Laughingbones"

After the introductions Arrow eagerly told the story of her brief and troubled walk. Laughingbones interrupted now and then to make a joke or pun shrinking the strife of the tale and adding to its adventure. After Arrow finished telling her tale Laughingbones made her describe her brother's abductors clothing and speech in greater detail.

"I'm afraid your brother was taken by slavers from the city state of Xin. It is a pretty city,as far as human cities go, but so decedent and large that I like to think of it as the opposite of dried fruit."

"The opposite of dried fruit?

"Yes, once it swallows you, you want to get out the other end as quickly as possible." Arrow sat confused as Laughingbones tried to control her mirth. "Xin has flourished in recent centuries due to the silver and gold mines it has out in the desert."

Arrow was horrified at the thought of her brother being trapped underground doing heavy labor, but she figured out the joke about dried fruit at the same time that the image of her brother in chains popped into her head, so the noise she made was halfway between a chuckle and a gasp, sounding like something drowning.

"Don't worry my child, the xinish like their miners a bit more strapping. Raptorans are prized house slaves for rich families."

"I suppose that's a bit better, but he'd still be a slave."

"Yes what you need is to somehow find you're way to Xin before your brother is sold, and make sure you have some way of getting the money to buy him," Laughingbones somehow made it seem simple.

"But everything I know about Xin you just told me, and I don't even know how human money works," said Arrow.

"Gnomes themselves find slavery to be a repulsive habit of lessor races, but if we didn't trade with anyone who were as perfect as we are we wouldn't trade with anyone at all. What I'm getting at here is that you could join up with us, so long as you help setting up and breaking camp you can travel with us to Xin." Before Arrow could give her thanks Laughingbones continued, "If you can manage to come up with some sort of collateral I might be able to loan you the money with only a small amount of interest."

"That, well, that would be amazing," sputtered Arrow.

"Of course this all hinges on you doing one important task for me," Laughingbones smiled revealing both her yellowed teeth.

It took most of the night to explain the task to Arrow. She wasn't sure exactly what it would accomplish, but it sounded like she was going to enjoy it. Arrow had just enough time to wash her face and wings while Laughingbones altered a pretty white human robe to allow for Arrow's wings. In addition to the robe she was also given a staff with a beautifully carved topnot. After these simple preparations she quickly left trying to avoid being spotted by any of the rousing gnomes. When she was about a mile down the road she made sure that she looked as stunning as possible, and waited for the caravan to come to her.

It was nearly mid morning by the time Laughingbone's caravan rounded the bend. Arrow did her best to shake off her drowsiness and look as if she just happened to be walking by. The leader of the caravan was the antithesis of Laughingbones. He radiated youth and pride from every pour of his tiny body. And he shone. He was wearing a chain shirt polished so each link could have been used as a mirror, his immaculate cloak was fastened with a clasp that gleamed, his boots were polished to a sheen, and the reflection of the morning sun off the buckles was blinding, even his dark hair was slicked back with oil and mica so it glittered. He rode ahead of the carts on a gray wolfhound of the finest breeding. As soon as he spotted Arrow he trotted up to her, flashing a brilliantly white smile with a glint in his eyes.

"Hello, and well met fellow traveler of this fine road," said the gnome as he dismounted. "I am The Glittergnome, leader of this fine caravan. It would be my pleasure to make your aquaintance." He then thrust his hand up toward Arrow's midsection.

It took Arrow a moment to remember the customary greetings of the flightless races before she grasped the Glittergnome's hand. She wasn't quite sure what to do next as he pumped her hand up and down vigorously, so she went right in with Laughingbone's instructions before he had a chance to let go of her hand.

"My name is Lueanna I come from Xin and would be happy to tell you of your road ahead."

"Excellent, excellent, how fairs the road ahead?" Replied the Glittergnome as he let go of Arrow's hand.

"Well... this nights travel was very pleasant and level, so your days travel should be nice as well," Arrow started to relax into her role as she continued, "However, on the previous night's travels there was a fork in the road, one going into the hills, the other into the low lying lands. Of course being a raptoran I opted for the high road. I am on my walk now so the hills provided me with ample opportunity to stretch my wings. Now that I think of it your carts might have trouble with some of the steeper inclines."

"Indeed they might. Tell me did you hear any word of the lower road?" Asked the Glittergnome with a winning smile.

"As a matter of fact when I was on one of the tallest hills on the high road I caught a glimpse of the low road. At the time I was in high spirits and feeling bold so I tried to glide all the way from the high road to the low road. I didn't quite make it. I was a little more than a stones throw away from the road, but let me tell you it was well worth my time. Unlike the high road there were wildflowers blooming all over the low road filling it with pleasant scents to ease the rest of the nights journey. Both roads merged again well before dawn, so my guess is that you will reach the fork sometime tomorrow morning. Needless to say I would reccomend the low road for anyone who enjoys easy and pleasant travels, " As Arrow finished, the first cart from the caravan came to a stop with the driver obviously waiting for the Glittergnome's instruction.

"Well then the lower fork is what we shall take. As for your road ahead there is a good spot for a campsite about a mile on. If you're like most raptorans I'm sure you're ready to get some sleep soon. The stream ahead is fairly swollen from the early snow melt, so we went all the way to the bridge, but if you find a tall tree you might be able to glide across at a ford without much trouble. That is if you're on your walk still, if you can fly already of course it won't be a problem," the Glittergnome glanced back at the carts to see the drivers peaking curiously ahead. "Well we've just gotten started today so I'm afraid we had best get going. May you're journey be long and pleasant."

"Thank you, and may the skies be fair for your journey," said Arrow as she bowed and stepped aside to let the caravan pass.

As the carts rolled past the gnomes pointed and waived at Arrow enjoying an uncommon sight on a long journey, across a sparsely populated land. As the last cart passed she glanced at its back door. Sure enough Laughingbones was leaning out the door motioning Arrow to climb on in. Getting through the gnome sized door while the cart was still moving proved to be more difficult that she thought it would be. After trying to dive in head first Arrow found that she had to squeeze through one wing at a time. By the time she got her barrings inside the cart Laughingbones was uttering the last words of a spell. Arrow gaped in amazement as a figment of herself appeared out of thin air and started to walk along the road for all to see.

"That was an amazing illusion," said Arrow in awe.

"Bah! That was nothing. If I hand the inclination I could magic you into a mouse and no one would notice you all day, but I ain't ganna, so you have to squeeze into here." Laugingbones lifted the lid to a large trunk on one side of the cart."And don't make any noise."

Obediently Arrow crawled into the tight space. Although she was curled up in a ball with her wings jammed in all around her, the motion of the cart quickly lulled her into an exhausted sleep.

When she awoke every muscle in her body was sore from being bunched up and knocked about all day. She desperately wanted to get out of the trunk and stretch her legs and wings, but she could make out two voices in the cart. It took her a moment to realize that the cart had stopped. It seemed to take an eternity before Laughingbones saw the other gnome out and opened the trunk. It felt great to move even if it was only within the confines of the tiny cart.

"I brought you some bread, and a few bits of dried meat. We're just setting up camp now so you'll have to stay in here until everyone is settled down," Laughingbones handed over the food and slipped out the door.

After quickly wolfing down the food Arrow tried to get comfortable in the cramped cart. It was almost as uncomfortable as the trunk. In the trunk she couldn't move at all, outside of it she could almost stretch out one limb at a time, but not quite. After a few hours she was more than ready to peak her head out to see if she could sneak off. Just as she reached for the handle of the small door it flung open with Laughingbones on the other side giving her an irritated look.

"With all you're moving about it's a wonder everyone doesn't think I'm trying to breed ogres back here!" Laughingbones said with a scowl that might have been a mocking one."The everyone in question are eating now so you can sneak away without being noticed if you're careful about it. You remember what to do now right?"

"Yes, I go down the road until I-"

"Right, right, good now go do it, and I'll see you in the morning," with that the ancient gnome shuffled back toward the center of the camp.

Sneaking off through the forest brought back memories of hunting with the flock, and most of all with Bow. Now that Arrow thought that it was likely that she would be able to free her brother from his captors with Laughingbone's help, when she thought of her brother she was more irritated than worried. When she found Bow he would get a scolding like he'd never had before. If he wasn't being treated too badly Arrow decided to let him believe that she had no way of paying the high price for a young raptoran slave.

By the time she made it back to the road the fork was only a few hundred paces away. As Laughingbones had predicted the night before, less than a quarter of a mile down the lower road it started to turn to mud. The land around the road looked like it turned into a marsh every snowmelt. It was difficult for one person to avoid the sucking mud. The gnomes' carts heavy with trade goods wouldn't stand a chance. Arrow ran through the tall grass, and rolled around it the mud making sure that the robe she was wearing became so muddy and stained that it showed none of it's original white. Then she took the staff she was given and coated it in mud making sure that the topknot was completely obscured. She completed her task by making sure that there was a bit of mud on her wings and face. Even with the assurances Laughingbones gave her on the previous night Arrow had serious doubts that anyone would be fooled by her disguise.

By the time she made it back to the fork in the road Arrow was convinced that she needed to disguise her voice too. It was well before dawn, so she had plenty of time to pass trying to find the perfect voice to use with her muddy self. After much experimentation she went with a gravely voice pitched a bit lower than her natural one. Expecting the caravan to arrive around midmorning again she began to amuse herself with her new voice. She sang songs and told stories to an imaginary audience. Then she imagined that her new voice was that of the Lafria, the old cleric. Getting the idea that the nasally runner up for her disguised voice was Iatra the hermit's voice she started to debate herself with each voice having that raptoran's point of view. Her Iatra voice was making a dramatic counterpoint to why brambleberries were far superior to salmonberries when the Glittergnome trotted out from around the bend with the rest of the caravan closely following.

The sun wasn't even a finger's width above the horizon, so Arrow was taken completely off guard. Trying desperately to get her thoughts untangled from her imaginary debates she approached the Glittergnome, and bowed taking two steps backward, and said, "Greetings fellow traveler," in her best gravely voice.

"Yes, hello," the Glittergnome greeted her with more disdain that she would have thought this very same gnome was capable of. "I'm afraid we have no scraps for beggers today."

Arrow's jaw dropped as the Glittergnome turned up his nose and continued on his way. The rest of the caravan waived and pointed as they went by just as they did the day before. When the last cart rolled by Arrow found herself standing in front of that very same cart. It took her a double take to realize that the cart that just rolled past was another of Laughingbone's illusions.

"That ought to do it. Now let's get you cleaned up for when that pompous ass gets back," Laughingbones said chuckling.

It was well after noon before the rest of the caravan made it back to the fork in the road waking Arrow from a deep sleep on the top of the cart. The Glittergnome led the caravan as usual, but he no longer glittered. He was coated from head to toe with slimy black mud, and as he approached the smell of rot came with him. Looking about as uncheerful as possible, he dismounted his hound, who was equally muddy, but exceptionally cheerful. Pointing an accusing finger at Laughingbones he said,"This was your doing wasn't it, Var-var."

"Well, if you'd have listened to my raptoran friend when she had a bit of shmoots on her instead of when she was all squeaky clean you would have known the real condition of the road this time of year," Laughing bones said while gesturing to Arrow climbing down from the roof to join her,"or if you had bothered to ask those who were older and wiser for some advice. In a way I'd say this was mostly your doing in fact."

"My doing was it? I think not. Now this is my doing," with that he gave a loud sharp whistle, and on that cue his great big dog shook vigorously spraying globs of mud and slime all over Laughingbones and Arrow. A great deal of laughter was had all around.

It didn't take long to wash off a bit and get back on the road. Arrow dozed off again so before she knew it the caravan was stopping to make camp again. She was introduced to nearly every gnome in the group as she helped set up the campsite. Names among the gnomes were dizzying. Arrow was convinced that every gnome had a unique nickname for every other person they knew. By the time the evening meal was ready Arrow had been given at least half a dozen nicknames, they were all on the line of Prettygunk, or Mudshine. The evening was full of stories, many of which recounted the day's great prank from the teller's perspective. When the last gnomes found their way to sleep Arrow realized that she truly felt like a part of this community.

Over the next few weeks traveling with the gnomes, that feeling of belonging only increased. The gnomes took advantage of her keen night vision and assigned her as a lookout during the nights, this let her keep her natural sleep cycle. Everyone seemed to enjoy her singing as much as she enjoyed their songs and stories. The few villages and other travelers they met on the road were warm and welcoming. Never having gone farther than a dozen miles from Three Spikes, Arrow was fascinated as the land started to become more arid. If it weren't for the uncertain fate of Bow, Arrow would have been having the time of her life. Even with her mind mulling over the possible fates of her less fortunate brother she was surprised the time had gone so quickly when Laughingbones woke her in the late afternoon to show her the great spires and domes of Xin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been days since there were trees within sight of the road, so there was little to obstruct the view of the great city of the desert. From Arrow's vantage point Xin's walls seemed to cut the wide river in half as if it were a chisel thrusting through the ground. Broad domed roofs seemed to bubble over the wall while spires topped with onion shaped domes thrust far above the walls. The road seemed to taper until it hit the massive gates where it turned into a swarming mass of people, carts, and livestock. This street flanked on either side by buildings of all shapes and sizes seemed to point to a large hill that Arrow could see, even from this distance, was covered with lush vegetation. It was a view unlike any she had seen in her life.

By the time the caravan reached the gates the city's walls loomed above them like the deep canyon walls of the raptoran lands. With these humans there was a great deal of bureaucracy to go through just to set up the gnome's carts outside the walls. Arrow was amazed at how well the Glittergnome handled the city guards and officials. He used charm, wit, and smooth talking to get his way, and when that didn't work on a trouble making guard he even managed to intimidate the human, who was twice his size, into better behavior. Arrow helped set up two of the carts as a sort of store front. The sides of the carts swung out perpendicular to the cart, then a canopy was set up on top to create a large covered area so any potential customers could be comfortable. Even though the sun had just dipped below the horizon by the time the gnomes were finished setting up, there were a handful of humans ready to see what treasures the gnomes brought with them.

As soon as it was clear to Arrow that she couldn't be of any more use in setting up the camp she rushed to find Laughingbones. During the journey Laughingbones agreed to accept the ring that was Ruron's parting gift from the flock as collateral for a loan of human money in a sufficient amount to purchase a raptoran slave. Vilkash, the sunspeaker of the flock, handled human money from time to time, so Arrow had seen the metal disks called coins. Copper, silver, and gold were the most widely used coins. These metals were used in a few raptoran crafts, so it was easy for her to get the hang of their values. Although they were pretty she still thought they weren't nearly as useful as the hides, or as pretty as the glass beads that the raptorans usually used for trades. Before they left for the city gates Laughingbones gave Arrow a sizable purse of gold coins for the ring. She also stressed the importance of keeping an eye on it as it was likely to get stolen in the less than reputable city if it was not well minded. With that warning in mind Arrow hurried to the great gates with Laughingbones in tow.

Seeing that they were coming from the gnome camp, the officials waived the odd pair through. Just on the other side of the wall there were great stables. In front of the stables were two sets of mounted warriors. One set sat upon great camels wearing wicked looking curved swords and round shields. The other had smaller scimitars on their belts with strong bows slung across their backs. They were mounted on small white horses that looked like they were built for speed. Arrow knew these were the dragoons of Xin who kept the roads free of bandits and monsters. She had been asleep when patrols passed the caravan, but the gnomes were all abuzz with tales of the great dragoons of Xin every night that they were spotted. After seeing them here where their great mounts were stabled, she could see why they inspired so many stories.

Laughingbones had told Arrow that the slave market was unlikely to be opened this late in the day, but Arrow was eager to see if they had arrived before the slavers that took her brother. The slave market consisted of a squat building with a single gate. There was a guard just on the other side of the gate, but he was hungover and in no mood to answer questions about a particular slave that may or may not have been through the market recently.

After giving up on getting any information from the unpleasant man Arrow said," Well, I guess there's nothing to do except wait here until they open up in the morning."

"Then you don't know Xin my friend," Laughingbones said through a chuckle. "As nice as your ring is I would rather you be able to give me my gold back with interest when I come through here next. Let me show you how to make money in this smelly old place."

Laughingbones took Arrow to the Spitting Camel, which was the nearest tavern. As soon as she squeezed her wings through the narrow door Arrow was bombarded with sights and sounds. The floor of the common room was filled with long tables and every table was filled to capacity with humans. The crowd constantly milled about creating a steady roar. There was a small stage in the corner with a sitar player half heartedly picking out a tune that was meant to be jolly, but could barely be heard over the din. A counter ran along the wall opposite the stage where a pair of men were serving drinks to the rowdy crowd all trying to be the next served. The older of the two men spotted Laughingbones and came around the counter to greet her.

"Yes! It is Laughingbones! You will perform for us tonight, yes? It's a good crowd tonight, yes?" The plump man's head was nearly bald, but his beard was long, bushy, and heavily streaked with gray.

"Ari my friend, I brought you new talent, the lovely Arrow," with that Laughingbones gestured toward her raptoran friend, "A beautiful singer and a raptoran no less. I bet it's been a while since you've had a bird lady on your stage."

"Yes. No raptoran has performed here in at least five years, maybe six. Go wake Jazinka up and see if you can get him to accompany you on that out of tune contraption he's got there, yes." With that Ari waved the pair toward the stage as he went back to tending his custumers behind the counter.

"You should start of with something lively to get them warmed up, maybe 'Ten Gnomes on the Hill'. Then give them a sad one, like that elvish sounding one you sang a couple of nights ago. We'll finish it off with 'All Rivers Flow to the Sea', that's a popular one in this town. You always want to leave them wanting more if you plan on coming back," With that Lughingbones shoved Arrow toward the stage.

Climbing up on the small stage she started to notice that the crowd was starting to give her more and more attention. Everyone seemed to expect her to do some sort of performance, but they seemed to grow even louder. Arrow only really sang in front of people outdoors, and was worried that she wouldn't even be heard over her first human audience. Lauginbones was yelling at Jazinka about what he should play, and how he should play it. Then they both looked at Arrow and motioned for her to start. Feeling a bit overwhelmed she took a deep breath and stretched out her wings which she had been keeping as close to her body as she could in the crowded room. The stage allowed her to extend them above the patrons heads to their full extent. A hush fell over the crowd as the shadow of her beautiful wings was cast over the room. Arrow didn't expect this, but she certainly took advantage of it jumping straight into her first song. After the first song the crowd cheered and threw copper coins at the stage, calling for more. Although her next song was in raptoran, the haunting melody brought a tear to the eyes of many patrons. A few silver coins were tossed to her as well as the copper ones while the last notes still hung in the air. As Laughingbones predicted, 'All Rivers Flow to the Sea', was a crowd pleaser. Every voice in the room was singing loudly with the last chorus. As she left the stage there were many cries for more songs, even some requests. Laughingbones helped gather up the coins on the stage, and gave a few to Jazinka before they made their way through the room that had gone from crowded to absolutely packed. Everyone in the room seemed to want to meet the raptoran with a golden voice. Some wanted to shake her hand, a few wanted to hand her a coin, others wanted to touch her wing.

Just as she made it back to the counter an inebriated patron grabbed a long feather in Arrow's wing and yanked it out. With a yelp of surprise she wheeled around and punched her overeager fan square in the face knocking the drunkard over backward. Ari pushed through the crowed to grab the feather plucker by his belt and the scruff of the neck heaved him off the floor and literally threw him out the door. Arrow and Laughingbones took advantage of the wake the enraged innkeeper left making their exit in half the time

"Yes! And the same to anyone who touches her when she comes back next evening," Ari yelled into his common room. Turning to Arrow he said, "You are coming back tomorrow, yes?"

"We'll see. I'm going to take her around to a few other places tonight, I'd like to see where the good spots are this year," Laughingbones cut in before Arrow had a chance to respond.

"Fine." Ari said as he slipped a coin to the gnome, "Just see that she remembers how to get here, yes?"

Shouts from inside drew Ari back to his work before he got a response. True to her word Laughingbones took Arrow to several other taverns before the crowds started to thin out in the wee hours of the morning. Everywhere she sang she was met with cheers and, more importantly, coins. Most of the coins were copper, but there were quite a few silver ones too. Although she was able to fill a large purse with what she had earned that evening she understood that it was only worth two or three of the gold coins Laughingbones had lent her. It will be a lot of work to get enough money to make good her debt. When the pair made their way back to the main gates they were closed, but there was a door in the gate to allow passage to travelers on foot. Arrow left Laughingbones so she could go back to the slave market to wait for it to open.

Not wanting to deal with the unpleasant guard from earlier Arrow waited for the gates to open on the other side of the main street. Back at Three Spikes this would be one of the busiest times, but here the city seemed all but deserted. She took the time to take in the buildings around her. Each and every structure seemed to be built in a different style. The hill that Arrow could see from miles away dominated the skyline at her current vantage point. From here she could see that there were four deep steps cut into the hill, each one thirty paces higher than the last. The numerous trees and shrubs were arranged in such a way that these steps were hard to make out from a distance. While she was enjoying the first rays of sunlight playing off the top of the hill Arrow realized that the gates to the slave market were being opened.

She wasted no time crossing the increasingly busy street. As she entered she was pleased to note that the guard from last night was replaced with a much more cheerful looking one, even if this one was a head taller. The market itself was an enclosed courtyard with slave merchants set up on each side. Most merchants had little more than tents to shade the slaves, who's shackles made them easy to spot. There were a few more permanent looking brick stalls, but even these had nothing but canvas for roofs.

As she went from slaver to slaver she learned that most slaves were humans who would be the best workers for the planting season, which was to start as soon as the river waters start to recede. It was hard to get the merchants, who all spoke very fast with an odd accent, to understand that she was looking for a particular raptoran. Each tried to sell her a slave that was "just as good" as any raptoran. A few even had exotic races she had never heard of, from the insect like dromite to the ape like hadozee, all from far away lands and all as good as any raptoran could ever be. It was midday before Arrow was certain she had talked to every merchant without finding one raptoran, let alone Bow.

Not looking forward to the long walk back to the main gate and her gnome friends, she took a moment to sit along the wall near the entrance and rest. The guard started to saunter over, keeping a hand on his huge falchion to keep it from baning against his thigh. His head was as clean shaved as his face, and his clothes were well kept if simple. Although his smile was broad Arrow was certain she was about to be shooed away, so she started to get up from her short respite.

"You did not find what you were looking for?" the guard asked just as Arrow go to her feet.

"I wasn't looking for a what, I was looking for a who," Arrow surprised herself at her own curtness.

"I thought you might be. You certainly stand out in this crowd, with your wings. My guess is that you are looking to buy a slave, to free a slave," the guard said with a self assured air about him.

"Yes. My brother. He was captured by raiders a few weeks ago. Have there been any raptoran slaves through here recently?"

"No, but we haven't seen any slave raiders in over a month. We've been having border disputes with the Theanic empire to the east, and with every victory we get more slaves. Wars make bad business for raiders. In case you were wondering my name is Shazzir," with that he raised his hand, elbow bent at a right angle, giving a common Xinnish greeting.

Arrow decided to return the Xinnish greeting rather than giving the raptoran bow. "My name is Nuyn Faslysa. I apologize for my shortness with you, I'm afraid it has been a long night and I'm very tired."

"That's right raptorans sleep most of the day, and are active in the night. I can help you get you're full day's sleep in the future if you want. Just come by and ask me if I've seen any raptorans come through here and I'll let you know. I see every slave that comes through, and a raptoran would stand out. That will save you the time of going to all the booths," Shazzir said with a broad grin.

"That would help me out quite a bit," Arrow found this suspiciously convenient. "What would you want in return for this?"

"A favor."

"What type of favor?" Arrow asked, still wary.

"The one I have in mind could be easy or hard depending on you. What do you know of the Gardens of Learning?"

"I'm afraid I've never heard of them."

"You have seen them. They are those." Shazzir pointed to the top of the hill which was peaking over the tops of the surrounding buildings. "There are many scholars and wizards there who are hungry for knowledge. The more knowledge you have the more they like you. If you can cast spells they may even accept you as a student. Even if you can't it would be good if you had some sort of raptoran lore."

"I can cast a few spells, nothing fancy yet, but I'm getting better. If by lore you mean songs and stories, I know more than anyone else who hasn't returned from their walk," She was proud of her abilities, but she still wondered at his motives. "Why can't you just go in yourself, and do what you want me to do in there? Will it be bad, what you want me to do?"

"I may as well tell you what I have planned," with that he looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. "I have recently fallen in love, "The large man's grin widened even more and his ears started to turn a bit red as he continued. "We met by chance at the solstice festival. She is beautiful and brilliant and for some reason I can't fathom, she likes me as well. But alas she is a student of the sublime and I am a mere slave. My master would never consent to our relationship, though she is free to do as she wills."

"You're a slave?" Arrow couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Ha! You sound so shocked. You will find that nearly half of the people who live within the walls of Xin are slaves. Only the ones for sale here in the market have to be shackled. Once they have earned the trust of their masters the shackles are removed. It is not so bad being a slave. Unless of course you are in love. I cannot see my dearest Desinia at the Gardens because I have no knowledge other than how to swing a sword, even if I did my master would grow suspicious soon. What I need is a messenger to take notes to my love so we can arrange trysts. Are you willing?"

"How romantic. It would be an honor to take your notes, for as long as I can." Arrow didn't really think it was that romantic. Humans were renowned for proclaiming their undying love for each other without really meaning it. However, she thought carrying notes around was a small price to pay for the hours Shazzir would save her.

"Excellent! I will see you here tomorrow with a note for you to deliver. I should look like I was worth the price my master paid for me now," With that he casually strolled back to the gate he was suppose to be guarding.

Arrow left the Slave market with a sense of self assurance. She had only been in Xin for a day and she already had a plan to solve all her problems.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arrow's second night of performing in the taverns of Xin was slightly less successful than her first. She blamed her lackluster performances on her lack of sleep during the day, so she napped through the small hours of the morning at the gnome's camp. Waking at first light, she hurried to the slave market to get Shazzir's love letter.

Arrow was greeted with a large smile that made the human's bulk seem much less intimidating. "Arrow! I am glad you came. I spent many hours on this," Shazzir extended his huge hand that palmed a neatly folded letter sloppily sealed with a glob of wax. "No new slaves have come in since we last spoke. Remember, take this to Desinia, she is well known in the Gardens. You shouldn't have too much trouble finding her."

"Thank you", Arrow said as she tucked the letter into her belt. "I've grown more and more curious about these gardens since we last spoke. My friend, Laughingbones, seems to think that the scholars at the gardens are... how did she put it? They are too concerned with the number of petals a rose has to realize that it is beautiful. I'm not quite sure what she meant, but I am eager to find out."

"Ha! That is well said, but I would not repeat that once you get in the gardens. Many scholars have small senses of humor," warned Shazzir, "You should tell the clerk at the main gate that you are interested in sharing your knowledge and gaining some of theirs in return. Good luck."

The main gate of the gardens was only a few blocks down the central street. A wall a head taller than Arrow ran around the base of the gardens. Where the street met the wall there were two wooden doors each carved to resemble a pair of unrolled scrolls. The words on the scrolls were set in polished brass which contrasted brilliantly with the dark wood. Whatever these words said they were in a language that Arrow had never seen before. Standing guard by each of the doors and at the center of the opening were three large creatures that looked like giant praying mantises standing as tall as the wall with antenna extending from the tops of their head making them appear even taller. The two by the doors were each carrying a pole arm with a crescent shaped blade on each end of a long shaft. Each of the massive weapons took two of the guards four arms to wield. The third mantis warrior carried no weapon, but with his powerful mandibles and sharp claws it looked no less dangerous. Arrow approached the large empty handed warrior in the center and as she worked up the courage to address it she heard someone clear their throat. Looking down to see who it was, she found a small wrinkled man sitting behind a simple desk with a large open book extending just over the desk's edges.

"What knowledge do you seek, and what knowledge will you share?" the man asked in a nasally voice.

"Well I'm looking for Desinia. As for knowledge I know a great deal of Raptoran songs and stories, and a few Gnomish ones as well."

"Ah, looking for Desinia are you? My guess is that you aspire to be your tribe's Star Chief. There is no finer astronomer for you to study under. Are you here for a limited time, or do you wish to apply to become a student?"

"I need to know more about what your students do before I decide whether to apply or not." Although she hadn't known that Desinia was an astronomer Arrow added truthfully, "The position of Star Chief is well respected among my people, and I have wanted to hold that position since I was a hatchling."

"Excellent. Before I let you in to pursue your knowledge there are a few bits of information I need from you."

These "few bits of information" were acquired by a series of long and exhausting questions. By the time the clerk was finished he not only knew every name Arrow had ever gone by, but the names of everyone in Three Spikes, as well as the names of most of the Gnomes she traveled with, what route she took to get to Xin, what the hunting was like last season, what spells she had successfully cast, and a number of other trivial facts. The small clerk filled an entire page of the mammoth book with Arrows answers. With a nod from the clerk the center mantis warrior silently stepped aside to let her pass.

"There will be someone to help you find your way by the slates," said the clerk as he waved her through.

Arrow crossed the space between the wall and the base of the gardens, it was narrow only in comparison to the bulk of the massive structure. The stairs leading up to the gardens were flanked by two canvases held up by poles to provide shade for a few dozen students who were studying at huge slabs of slate attached directly to the walls. To Arrow the language they were scrawling on the slates as they discussed looked like the same strange characters she noticed on the gates.

"Greetings, I am Nuyn Faslysa and I am looking for Desinia the scholar," Arrow said as she gave the traditional Raptoran bow.

The crowd of students looked at her as if she were a great annoyance. Then they looked at each other as if they were trying to decide who would do a tiresome chore.

Finally, after a brief conversation in a strange language, one of the students said, "I'll go, I'll go, but I still think you're crazy. Three is good enough for anything. Follow me Nuyn." With that the lanky human started up the steep stairs. "By the way my name is Sarak."

"Three of what is good enough?" Arrow couldn't help asking.

"Three of the diameter of any circle."

"Three of... those are good enough for what exactly?"

"Lots of things. The area of a circle mostly, but you could also use it to find the volume of a sphere or cylinder. If everyone just ignores that extra tenth like they have been for the last thousand years it all works out in the end. However there is this new student who insists that..."

Sarak kept on talking, but as Arrow reached the top of the first level of the gardens she was completely overwhelmed by the beauty of the first tier of the building. The stairs led up not to a stone path that wrapped around the stepped pyramid, but a wooden bridge that gracefully arched over a trough full of crystal clear water. This artificial body of water was nearly as deep as the first tier was high. On either side of the central channel there were submerged shelves making shallow areas for plants to grow. The shallows that Arrow just passed were filled with tall reeds that faded into lilies, many of which were in full bloom. She could also make out the shapes of some aquatic humanoids swimming deep underneath the water. The bridge led to a gap in a row of the mangrove planted in the shallows on the far side where the stairs continued on to the next tier. Looking either way along the water the reeds blocked the view of the city and the mangroves obscured the steep wall behind them. So complete was the illusion of a peaceful waterway that Arrow had to look behind her to be sure that she was still in the middle of a thriving metropolis.

"I take it from you're jaw hanging halfway to the ground that you've never been to the gardens before. Sometimes I forget that some of our scholars have far reaching reputations, how did you hear about Desinia's research?" Sarak asked.

"Well, I suppose we just have a mutual friend. How does this happen? Where does all this water come from? Is it all magic?" was Arrow's bewildered reply.

"I see you will fit in well here. You answered one question only to ask three more. It is all rather fascinating really. Very little of it is actually magic. The water comes from the Xin, but before it gets down here it is carried up to the top by four huge brass tubes on the other side of the Gardens. Inside each of these tubes is a spiral that conveys the water uphill when they are spun. Back when the Gardens were first built almost two thousand years ago these were spun with a great deal of slaves, but after one thousand years we came to the conclusion that enslaving sapient creatures was contrary to our mission to gather and disseminate all knowledge, both magical and mundane, since then they have been spun with enchantments." The stairs leading up to the next tier were split around a beautiful flow of water creating a small landing where a narrow path hugged the wall Sarak stopped here briefly.

"This little path leads around the Aquaran level for those of us who can not swim. Fret not. All the other levels are much less difficult to walk around," although the path was narrow by Xinnish standards it was as wide as the widest paths that criss crossed Three Spikes.

As Arrow climbed to the next level she marveled at the way the tops of the mangroves blended, seamlessly, into the dense bushes that were hanging over the ridge of the next tier. Again she felt as if she had traveled to a different world as she started to cross to the next set of stairs. Although there were many more people bustling about the wide path than the Aquaran level, the people seemed much more orderly than those scrambling about the rest of Xin. The vegetation around her looked exactly like what Arrow imagined the eastern jungles of Thean were like. A multitude of flowers perfumed the air with a fragrance to delight the senses. Trees planted on this level created a canopy only letting a smattering of the bright desert sunlight reach the ground.

"This level is known as the Terran level. Each level is meant to represent an element. Obviously the previous one was water, and this one earth. You should apriciate the Aborian level at the top of the stairs being so close to the air as Raptorans are," Sarak resumed his lecture during the brief time he had between catching his breath and resuming the steep ascent. Arrow was mildly amused at the difficulty that her guide was having climbing his own building, however she did realize that humans are not the natural climbers that her race is.

As the exotic smells of the Terran level faded they were replaced by the familiar smells of pine and manzanita which were common on the plateau that the raptorans of Three Spikes hunted on every year. Theses trees and bushes that were so commonplace to Arrow they faded into the back of her mind as she climbed the last of the stairs. From the ground she had assumed that each layer was just a solid mass of millions of bricks mortared together to make an artificial hill. The top layer of the enormous building was supported by a forest of impossibly thin pillars that somehow supported the arches that held the final level. Within this forest of bricks an elf was giving a lecture to a crowd of attentive students. From each corner of that level a torrent of water fell into what looked to be little more than a hole in the floor. Unlike the previous long straight stairways the stairs up to the top of the building were wrapped around a steeply spiraling cone.

"Whew, you just had to know one of the scholars who spends all her time on the Celestian level didn't you?" Sarak clearly was not accustomed to climbing all this way on a regular basis.

The spiraling stairs took them up the final thirty paces to the top of the greatest institute of learning that humanity had achieved. There were no plants on the Celestian level, this stood in stark contrast to the previous steps. Four huge spinning brass pipes spewed forth gouts of water that was collected in a central pool before it flowed to each of the corners. There were a few small platforms raised just above the height of a man scattered about this level. It was to one of these platforms that Sarak led Arrow.

Underneath the platform there was a lady dosing at a desk that was attached to the one wall of the platform. Sarak seemed a bit hesitant to disturb the napping scholar, but spoke up after just a few seconds, "Um... master Desinia you have a visitor."

"What? Oh, yes, yes," Desina took a moment to focus herself on the waking world around her,"Ah, a Raptoran no less. Thank you...,"She paused looking at Sarak trying to remember his name, then settled on,"my friend."

As Sarak left Arrow bowed to the scholar, and said,"Greetings master Desina my name is Nuyn Faslysa, and I have brought a letter from Shazzir."

Although she wasn't great at guessing human ages Arrow estimated that the scholar was considerably older than Shazzir. She did however giggle like a small child as the letter was handed over to her. Ignoring her Raptoran messenger, she broke the sloppy seal of wax and quickly read the letter, blushing at the contents. After a contented sigh she looked up at Arrow and narrowed her eyes.

"If you plan on coming here on a daily basis you will have to become a student here. From what Shazzir writes you shouldn't have any problems getting accepted. We haven't had a Raptoran student in several hundred years, that should help you. The grand masters like a certain amount of variety in the school. However I must warn you that your work here will not be easy, and little of the knowledge you reap hear is likely to be appreciated by your kin. If you don't really want to be a student we will find another way to send our messages so his irritating little master won't find out. What will it be? The hard life of a student, or search for your brother every morning at that horrible market?"

"These gardens are amazing, and I think that the teachings I would learn here would be absolutely fascinating, but I have to make money to pay for my brother. I think it would take about a year of singing at the taverns to make enough. Would it be possible to do both?" asked Arrow.

"You certainly wouldn't be the first to do so. In fact much what we teach here is based on music. Making coin while keeping up on your studies is no easy task though. I did it myself when I was young and it nearly wore me into the ground. But if that is what you must do to insure your brother's freedom, it is what you must do. Slavery is hard to get around in this blasted city,"

Arrow answered her with an old Raptoran Saying "The harder the walk the stronger the wings."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The planet that she had known her whole life as Tuilviel's Eye vanished from Arrow's keen sight as the sun rose over the city of Xin. She measured it's last visible position in relation to the horizon and reference marks carved in the platform on which she stood. Writing those measurements down, as well as the time according to the cylindrical water clock in the language of learning, had been her last chore of the night for the past six months. The planet that her new home called Lasti could be seen by her raptoran eyes nearly a half hour after the keenest human eyes had lost sight of it. Her tribe had likened Tulilviel's eye's erratic path across the night sky to their goddess's watchful flight to keep the night free from evil. The Gardens of Learning tracked Lasti with precision, predicting where it would be every moment of the year for centuries to come. Her teachers insistence on using the language of learning, with it's bizarre sixty base counting system, and odd sentence structure, was becoming less frustrating as she grew accustomed to it. Indeed her respect for the knowledge held within the gardens increased on a daily basis.

Desina was hard at work at her desk under the platform as usual. Arrow put the piece of parchment with her observations on the desk, and after a quick glance at the numbers Desina handed Arrow a neatly folded and sealed letter as usual. There was no need for Desina to say who the letter was for, or how accurate the numbers were, so as usual she said nothing at all.

Since becoming a student at the Gardens her days and nights were exhausting, but Arrow was on her walk so every morning after she gave Desina her numbers she leaped from the top of the Gardens of learning and let her wings catch the wind. This day was no exception, she tucked Desina's letter into a pocket as she walked to the edge of the Celestial level and let the Gardens fall away below her as she gently guided her glide from side to side. She could feel her wings growing closer to ability of true flight, but for now they carried her gently to the street where she joined the steadily growing bustle of the city.

Except for the Summer Solstice when the slave market was closed, every day of the last six months Arrow had asked Shazzir if he had any word of a raptoran joining the endless parade of slaves passing through the market, and every day Shazzir heard nothing of a winged slave passing through Xin. Today when the large man caught sight of his friend he bubbled with excitement, and Arrow dared to hope he had the news she had been waiting for.

"Arrow, my friend! I have news," Shazzir said beaming.

"Is it my brother?" Arrow could think of no other news that could make the Shazzir even more cheerful than usual.

"We will see. There is a raptoran slave with the last bunch of soldiers coming back from the Theanic Empire."

"But Bow was captured by a slaver, not by the army," Arrow said as she started to loose hope.

"This is true. However many slavers find a better price selling to officers who like to inflate their spoils. They try to look good that way. Politics are stupid. I just got word from the gate. The slaves should make there way here in an hour or two. Truly, I hope this bird man is your brother," Shazzir said.

"Don't worry I will still play the messenger for you and Desina when I free my brother," said Arrow as she handed over Desina's letter.

"Oh, I have no no doubt of that. It might not be long that we need you. We are both saving our coppers. After I am bought, we marry," Shazzir said with assurance.

Over the months Arrow grew to respect the love that sprang up between the odd pair. On the surface this pair's differences seemed too extreme to make a lasting relationship. Eventually she saw that where one lacked the other excelled. Arrow was trying to write a song about it, comparing them to a lock and key made to fit together though they are so different. She was struggling with the lyrics, but she had a tune in mind for it. Human courtship still baffled Arrow with it's subtleties, and extremes, yet somehow she knew that Shazzir and Desina would be together for the rest of their lives, whatever the cost.

Shazzir used the time it took for the slaves to arrive to explain how military captives were usually sold. All slaves passed through a large holding building with a low ceiling that shared a wall with the far side of the slave market. Most generals were more interested in the number of slaves captured from the front lines than their price, so once they obtained an official record of how much their efforts helped the nation of Xin they tried to unload them as quickly as possible. Prestige was far more important to military advancement than gold. It was standard practice to line the slaves up in the large plaza for only a few minutes for buyers to examine before they were put up on the auction block. Arrow quickly registered with the auctioneer before the gates to the holding area opened to let the new slaves into the markets.

As the slaves were marched in manacled to one long chain Arrow spotted a pair of wings. They looked terribly disheveled, but they were raptoran. Losing no time she pushed her way to the lineup hoping to greet her long lost brother. Bursting through the crowd just in front of the startled raptoran, who was clearly not Bow.

"You're a raptoran!" exclaimed the slave.

"You're.. not Bow," Arrow said before she could think.

"No, I'm not. But I am a raptoran, from Keen Canyon, and I don't want to be a slave. You can't just let me be sold to the highest bidder. I'm Fisrad Selthar my mother is the medicine chief of our tribe. She is favored of Duthila. If you free me you will be rewarded with a great bounty," Fisrad said pleading as strongly with his eyes, as with his words.

"I'll... I'll see what I can do," Stammered Arrow, "I need to have enough to by my brother"

"Where is your flock from? Close to Keen Canyon?"

"No, Three Spikes," Arrow replied.

"Three Spikes? Then you must know Corik Garil. She let's me call her Rufus," Fisrad said knowing that raptorans only let their closest friends use their nicknames.

"Rufus? So, she's on her walk now too? How do you know her? Is she well?" Arrow was eager to hear news of her age-mate.

"Last I saw her she was skewering Xinnish soldiers like pigs. She fights like three dire bears! We were recruited by the same mercenary group just two months ago, and have been fighting Xin ever since. I know Rufus would want you to free me," Fisrad appealed desperately.

"I don't have enough to buy both you and my brother, and that money is a loan, but I've been told these military auctions can be cheaper than usual. If you sell for what I have saved up to pay back the loan, I will buy you. That's the best I can do," said Arrow.

"Please pay whatever it takes," said Fisrad as the guards started to move the line toward the auction block, "I will work hard and make the money back with you. We will find your brother together."

Fisrad's last words lingered in Arrow's mind as she made her way to the other buyers who were already making bids on the first slave. Fisrad certainly seemed desperate, but Arrow thought that he probably would try to help earn the money back. She didn't know what, if any, skills he had that he could make money with. She also didn't know when her brother might arrive, it could be the next day, the next year, or never. She said she would bid as high as she could without dipping into what she thought her brother would cost at full price, beyond that she didn't know.

The crowd was made up of mostly dealers who were looking for a good deal on a slave they could wash up, train and sell at a higher price. This made Arrow optimistic on her chances of being able to purchase Fisrad without trouble.

By the time Fisrad was on the block Arrow had a good feel of how the others were bidding. The auctioneer started the bidding for Fisrad at one hundred gold pieces, twice the price he had been starting with most of the other captives. Before she could make her bid one of the dealers in the front row was acknowledged by the auctioneer who raised the price to one fifty. Arrow made her first bid there. After another bid from the dealer, a tall skinny man who hadn't bid on any other slave raised the price again. Arrow was in for two hundred and fifty. The tall man, who's cloths indicated he was a servant to a wealthy family raised the bid again. Three fifty was more than she had earned in six months, but she placed the bid anyway. The same man didn't hesitate to beat that bid. Already having bid past the point she had promised, Arrow hesitated. Before she had really decided on what to do the auctioneer closed the bidding and Fisrad was sold to the man. Fisrad gave Arrow a haunting betrayed look as he was escorted off of the platform.

Arrow pushed through the crowd of bidders wanting to cry, scream, or both. She swiftly walked to Shazzir in search of a sympathetic ear.

Shazzir noting her distress said, "What happened? Surly you did not get outbid."

"No, well yes, but it wasn't Bow at all, but some other raptoran from-"

"STOP, THIEF," shouted someone from the crowd by the auction block.

A wiry little man sprinted toward the entrance Shazzir was guarding. Without a word he sauntered over to his usual post with a deceptive casualness. As the thief approached Shazzir's hand snapped out with lightning speed grabbing the thief's wrist and yanking back with all his considerable strength. Arrow heard a sickening pop as the thief's shoulder was wrenched from it's socket. In a panic he flailed about wildly, trying desperately to break Shazzir's grip. He could no more break that grip than he could break the walls of Xin. Shazzar locked an arm around his opponent's body and head, and slammed the unfortunate man's face into the wall. Shazzir followed the slumping body to the floor. With skilled and practiced movements he pinned the thief with his knee while he tied his pilfering hands together.

"I am sorry Arrow. I must deal with this," Shazzir said as he pulled the barely conscious thief to his feet.

Arrow had never seen Shazzir truly do what he was hired for until now. Deep down she didn't really believe that the large man would be effective at subduing thieves due to his usual jovial manner. It never occurred to her that he could be perfectly jovial while smashing a thief's face into the wall.

Distraught by recent developments Arrow fled into the crowded street. She knew she always had a bed at the Spitting Camel if she wanted it, but sleep was the last thing on her mind as she aimlessly let the flow of the crowd guide her course. Not knowing where she was going or even what she wanted, she wandered in the the artisan's quarter. This was a section of town that she had never had time to explore.

The crowd flowed like great river of people that bottlenecked and split into countless streams as venders' stalls and craftsmens' shops gathered customers. The variety of crafts displayed along the meandering streets of the artisan's quarter amazed Arrow. She found herself wishing that she could spare a few coins here and there for a beautifully crafted silver ring or a finely tooled satchel to replace her old and battered one. Every time she thought about making a frivolous purchase her thoughts shot back to the failed auction and Fisrad's plight. Raptoran's never took slaves, so the concept of slavery as a commonplace occurrence must have been as completely foreign to Fisrad as it was to Arrow when she first arrived in Xin. She knew that different species were treated vastly different as slaves. The large knobby goliaths that were used to operate over sized mining equipment were treated little better than animals. Drommites on the other hand were considered exotic and often kept as pampered diversions for the wealthy families. Raptorans were seen as even more exotic than drommites, so if Fisrad played along he was likely to be well treated. That deduction did little to relieve Arrow's guilt.

While she was pondering over Fisrad's fate she caught a glimpse of a doorway that was out of place in Xin. Unlike all the human crafted doors this door had a distinctive T shape that was common in raptoran dwellings. This shape allowed raptorans to enter without holding their wings uncomfortably tight against their bodies or turning sideways. The building was squat with a narrow rickety wooden tower built on the roof alongside several chimneys. Hanging above the door was a large sign that had a vase and beads painted on it.

Curiosity drew Arrow through the doorway that reminded her so much of those of her not so distant youth. Inside there were shelves filled with beautifully blown glass vases, displays of glass beads in every color and hanging from the ceiling were several liessit. She hadn't seen any of those since she left Three Spikes. The liessit in the temples of Lady's Spike were legendary, and reflected and refracted light in grand ways, but the way these much smaller glass works of art manipulated light produced a much more subtle aesthetic. Rainbows and specks of lights danced across the walls playfully. She knew that only raptoran made liessit, and these were clearly made by a master craftsmen.

While she was still marveling at the shop's wares, a male raptoran entered through another T shaped door in the back of the shop. He was wearing the apron and removing the heavy gloves of a glassblower. His face was well proportioned and bore a friendly smile. His most striking features were his wings. Dyed feathers are not uncommon amongst raptorans, but each feather of these wings were dyed in a different color. There were also glass beads of every color and shape strung directly on the feathers as well as on strings that hung down from the tops of the wings. Arrow was taken aback by the second raptoran she had seen today after not seeing one of her own kind for several months.

"Well, hello there. I haven't seen a fellow raptoran in quite some time. They call me Beadbird around here, but my raptoran name is Angten Rumro," the hansom raptoran said as he raised his hand in the Xinnish greeting.

"My name is Nuyn Faslysa. I just noticed your doorway. I haven't seen one like it since I left my home in Three Spikes," stammered Arrow.

"Three Spikes? I visited Lady's Spike on my way here. That homage to our gods is truly a thing of beauty. The high priestess was very kind. What was her name? Lafrus?"

"Lafria."

"That's right. Lafria. How is she?"

"She was taken by Kithin in the past winter."

"That's unfortunate, but I suppose we must all leave this world sometime, and she had a long and glorious life. If you're from Three Spikes that means you must be one of the first walkers since the eggless years. You are on your walk aren't you?" said Beadbird.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am the first walker from Three Spikes since those dark years. What about you? Where are you from, are you on your walk?"

"Well, they say you don't stop a walk until you can fly, so I suppose I still am on my walk, but I haven't actually been gliding much recently. And I guess I was from Striped Rock Canyon, but I started thinking of my self as being from Xin a few years ago. It is a great city, and I'm able to focus on my work with glass without worrying about hunting or anything like that," said Beadbird, "What brings you to Xin? Can I interest you in a finely crafted liesset, or perhaps some beads?"

"I can't really afford anything. Really because of why I'm here. I'm afraid it's a rather long story and I would hate to disrupt your business," said Arrow.

"Don't worry. I just finished with my kiln work, and this is the slow time of day for customers. It has been months since I've had a chance to chat with a fellow raptoran anyway, so go ahead and tell me your 'rather long story'," Beadbird said with a chuckel in his voice.

That was more than enough encouragement for Arrow to recount her story since leaving Three Spikes. Every so often a costumer would interrupt the tale, but her new friend would encourage her to pick up right where she left off. By the time she finished telling her tale business was picking up again quickly, so she left the bead shop with a promise to return, and a lighter heart.


End file.
